


A Life Lived

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableist Language, Accidents, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Chronic Pain, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Stay-at-Home Parent Dean Winchester, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: When Dean is in an accident and sustains an injury that leaves him with chronic pain, Castiel suggests that his husband becomes a stay-at-home parent. Dean's pride is wounded, and the two argue; but their love and support for each other will always bring them back together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Life Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to abnormal_ace from the PB server for beta'ing for me ♡ 
> 
> Reminder that there is brief usage of ableist language in this one shot, but it is called out.

Dean had been outraged by the proposal when his husband had suggested it. Anger had wrapped around him like an old friend, and shame had burned in his face and stomach. He had torn his hand away from his husband's grip, jumped up from his chair and paced the kitchen wondering where Castiel had scrounged up the audacity to imply that he was too crippled to work. Sure, he had been experiencing agonizing, localized pain that made his knees buckle, but he had argued he could still hold down a job.

Except he couldn't, and even then, in that moment, they had both known it. The accident had left him with an injury too severe to completely heal, and the trauma would be permanent. Still, Dean hadn't been ready to lay down his pride, and he refused to give in and flounce around the house in an apron, pick up after the kids, and play the role of a doting 1950's housewife, while Cas got to be the man of the house and bring home the bacon. He was a man too, and he could provide for his family. 

He told Cas as much. 

Cas' eyes, which had been gentle and compassionate before, turned hard and icy, his brows falling heavily on his lids.

"Dean, I would ask you not to use such ableist language in our household. You know that kind of talk upsets me." His husband had begun, in his low, gravelly voice, referring to Dean's accusation of assuming he was 'crippled'. In another circumstance, that voice would have stirred a different kind of passion in Dean, one that would make him sink to his knees and coax a different kind of vocabulary from his lover. It was a voice that sounded like whiskey on the rocks; cool, refreshing, and rich, and enticed Dean into wishing he could swallow every sound Castiel would ever make.

In that moment though, his voice had been cutting, rigid and had felt like the wave of a tempestuous ocean crashing against a rocky cliff. It had pulled Dean under and made him feel small, which only exacerbated his wounded pride.

He stormed out of the kitchen into the backyard, and Cas had chased after him. Dean had stopped in the middle of their garden, shoulders squared and tensed, with his back to Cas. The action had aggravated his injuries, but he had been too upset at the time to notice or care.

"Furthermore, there is nothing wrong with being a stay-at-home parent. The fact that you think it somehow belittles your masculinity to tend to your family inside the home is an outdated, sexist notion. I thought we had moved past this," his husband had lectured. "I'm not 'more of a man' than you, Dean, just because I would be working, and you wouldn't be. I simply believe it would be in your best interest, at least while you're going through physical therapy. If your condition improves in the future, and you want to return to work, you should know I would never get in the way of you living your life. But I make more than enough money for the both of us, and we have a generous amount of wealth stored away. We will be secure." Cas had softened his voice and whispered the last part, knowing deep down, that was another one of Dean's insecurities. Security, financial or otherwise, had not been a concept Dean had experienced in his childhood. It was hard to let go of. Even with Cas' inheritance and high end job, combined with Dean's contribution, Dean was burdened by the fear that they would suddenly lose everything one day, and he would have to watch his kids go through what he did. It was the worst scenario Dean could have imagined. 

Dean's lips had trembled for a moment as he pictured his children in the same position he had been in growing up, and he had released a shuddering breath. All the things Dean had continued to struggle with, despite the therapy, were things he desperately wanted to protect his kids from. They were raising them to be strong and resilient, to rely on more than just their parents' money and be independent, but still know that it's okay to ask for help. They were teaching them the value of hard work, but also how to take care of themselves emotionally, and physically. It didn't stop Dean from worrying.

Cas had known this, and would always know it. It's why he had suggested being a stay at home parent in the first place. Dean would have more time with the kids, and could avoid exerting himself, while Cas would work as he always had. His husband had not been trying to make him feel worthless, or damaged; instead he had been offering Dean a solution, with an outlet for his need to be useful for his family, and not damage his injury further. 

"Fuck," Dean had whispered. His voice had cracked, and a few tears had slipped from the corners of his eyes. The tension in his upper body had eased, and his shoulders had dropped suddenly. A jolt of hot red pain lanced through his spine, and he had cried out. 

"Dean!" Cas had exclaimed, reaching out instinctively to grab his shoulder. The palm of Cas' hand felt like it burned his flesh, despite the layer of fabric his shirt provided, but it hadn't been painful. It had been a comforting warmth, like Cas' touch could heal him, and take away all the pain, and Dean had turned around to throw himself into his husband's arms.

Cas had staggered back a bit, surprised but the sudden motion, but wasted no time in returning the embrace. His composure had relaxed, and he no longer felt like a looming presence. Cas just felt like his loving, supportive husband.

"I'm sorry Cas. I was a fucking asshole. I did it again. You were just trying to help, and I fucking blew it, man." 

Cas chuckled against his neck. "Oh, Dean. I will admit I was upset, but I know this must be hard for you. We'll get past it." Cas had then pulled back to look Dean in the eyes. "I love you," he had whispered, pressing his lips against Dean's. Dean had smiled into the kiss, returning the sentiment with an, "I love you too, sweetheart." 

After that, it was official.

Dean stopped working, and became the stay at home parent. While it had taken some time to adjust, life hadn't changed drastically, except for that he was happier. He still hung out with the guys from his previous job, he got to spend more time with his family, especially his kids, and he got to take care of his husband who worked hard for them. No one judged him for his decision. 

Life wasn't always perfect. Dean and Cas tried to always communicate instead of letting it build up, but sometimes they argued; they both got tired, they both burned out time to time, and sometimes one of them snapped at the other. But they were never cruel to each other - Castiel never held Dean's disability against him, even when he was frustrated, and Dean never accused Cas of being too tired for his kids. They made it work.

After a fight, they would always make up, and affirm their love for each other. They refused to let the other go to bed angry, or hurt, so they made sure to fix things before going to sleep each night.

Life wasn't always perfect, but they supported each other through the worst, and their kids had had a happy, healthy home, and grew up to be successful in their own rights. When Cas had retired, he and Dean spent the rest of their lives taking care of one another, and spending time with their family. Their old age couldn't stop each other from spoiling the other, and their love never lessened. Despite Dean's injury, and the changes that came with it, their life had been fulfilling, and their bond, profound. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.com/invite/profoundbond) server ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
